Logan's Christmas Miracle
by His-Beautiful-Girl
Summary: Logan finds himself playing Santa for the kids. He wonders if it might be the time to propose as well. He gets a little help from an elf and a Christmas miracle occurs.


**Logan's Christmas Miracle**

Logan folds his arms, leans against the kitchen island and affects an annoyed look while Veronica laughs so hard, she's doubled over and holding her stomach, tears streaming down her cheeks. She can barely manage to get words out between the laughter and she looks so cute that he struggles not to laugh with her, sweep her up into his arms and drag them both back into the bedroom.

"How did you get chosen to play Santa Claus? I mean- you know that Santa has to be nice to everyone right? How are you doing to pull that one off? You hate everyone! And you aren't allowed to be snarky to kids." She's nearly on the floor with her laughter now.

Logan can't help the way his lips twitch at the words and lets his most sarcastic voice come out, channeling seventeen-year-old jackass Logan. "I was thinking I could play Krampus instead. You know find the naughty children and punish them? He's obviously full of snark and all-around meanness. I can pull that off!"

The words cause Veronica to laugh even harder which he didn't think was possible but he loves the sweet, clear sound as it fills their apartment. He finally gives in and starts laughing with her as he reaches out and grabs her around the waist giving them a twirl around the room in happiness before nuzzling her neck and answering her earlier question. "Curly usually plays Santa but with his wife so close to her due date he can't this year. My C.O. thought I would be a good replacement for some reason. I'm pretty sure he's still just pissed off he couldn't talk me out of retiring when my contract is up in three months." He presses a kiss into her neck again, breathing in deeply and trying to drown in her scent.

The kisses have the desired effect as her laughter cuts off and a small gasp comes out instead. She nudges his cheek gently so Logan lifts his head and captures her lips in a slow searing kiss before picking up the blond and carrying her over to the couch for some cuddling. Once seating, Veronica seems to remember something and rests her head innocently on her boyfriend's shoulder, letting her hand stroke along his strong neck tenderly before saying in a sweet voice, "I don't know if you've noticed flyboy, but Santa is pudgy, with a tummy like a bowl full of jelly, and you are- well you are definitely not pudgy." The end comes out with a purr that sends shivers along Logan's spine. He knows where that voice can lead to.

His head falls back against the couch though and he closes his eyes because she wants an answer at the moment and he wishes he didn't have to give it. "Under the suit." It comes out in an almost sullen murmur and the urge to get out of the room is overwhelming because he knows what is going to happen next.

Sure enough, Veronica jumps up immediately and run to the suit draped over a chair. "Oh. My. God." The words come out slowly in disbelief before the laughter is there again. She's laughing so damn hard this time she has tears stream down her cheeks as she holds up the padding and turns to him. "You've got to try this on. I need to see this."

His head is shaken quickly and Logan actually feels his cheeks get hot with embarrassment. _The hell? Logan Echolls doesn't get embarrassed! Yeah, well, Logan Echolls has never had to put on fat padding and dress up as Old St. Nick either._

"Come on!" Veronica's voice begins to take on that wheedling tone and he knows without looking that she's giving him those wide big blue eyes that bring men to their knees and make them spill their secrets without them ever realizing what they are doing. "I need to judge to see if you'll make a good Santa Claus or not. Please Logan? Pretty please?"

Now comes the pouting and he has to resist looking or he knows he's done for. There's only one change out of this. Logan gives her his best smoldering look, which frankly isn't hard because he wants her all of the time. It doesn't matter they are no longer teenagers; he may as well be when it comes to his physical attraction and reaction to her. He drops his voice to a low growl that he knows drives her crazy and says, "How about you come back here and sit on my lap? Tell me what you want for Christmas instead Sugarplum."

The reaction is instantaneous. The laughter abruptly stops and her eyes go navy blue dark. The padding drops to the chair with a heavy thunking sound and she looks like a cat stalking her prey as she makes her way back to him. Crawling back onto his lap without a second thought to straddle him, causing Logan to harden immediately beneath her. His hands slide up along her back and one cups the back of her neck, fingers threading into her hair to draw her closer to him. Their lips barely touching as he whispers, "Have you been a good girl this year?

A slow sexy smirk spreads across those lips beg to be kisses and nibbled upon as she purrs in response. "Oh no," her head shakes slowly, "I've been very, very naughty. Is there anything I can do to redeem myself? Her soft tongue traces the seam of hips lips as delicate hands move to flick open buttons on the khaki uniform shirt.

_Holy fuck, her voice is dripping sex!_ Logan pulls her a bit roughly the last bit of distance and slants his mouth against hers, claiming it in a fierce dominant kiss. He loves that his girlfriend is strong, independent, can protect herself, is a badass, and yes, is dominant but it's such a turn on that she gives up control to him like this. For him to know that she trusts him and loves him enough that she feels completely safe to just let go and be with him. There's nothing like that feeling. He groans into the kiss and thrusts up beneath her, jerking her hips down onto him at the same time. Feeling the heat of her even through their layers of jeans, feeling her grinding onto him. His lips move to her neck to nibble and suck, to draw those sexy little sounds she makes from her. This is his spot and his alone. He discovered it and only he has been able to find it. _Mine! Fuck, I love making her feel good._

"If you've been as naughty as you say, Minx, Santa won't reward you but I certainly will." Logan's voice comes out as a low, rough growl again his shirt gets pushed off his shoulders and he shrugs out of it, letting her tug his t-shirt off as well before his own hands reach to pull hers off her body. "Fair is fair" he grins at her, undoing the clasp of Veronica's bra so his hands can mold around her perfect breasts and pluck at her nipples.

Suddenly she's leaning forward and nipping at his bottom lip hard before pulling back, making him pout at her which only causes her to smile sweet at first and then wickedly. Slowly standing up and stripping off her jeans and panties before kneeling down in front of Logan and making him forget how to breathe because of the look in her eyes.

Her hands slide up well-muscled thighs drawing a groan as she cups him through the rough jean material and squeezes deliciously. "I'm working my way back onto the nice list." She smiles again as her deft fingers slide up to pop open the button on his pants and then slide the zipper down carefully. "Up" comes the command, making him lift his hips for her so she can grasp and tug down the offending pants.

Logan takes a moment to reach out and run his knuckles along her cheek softly. No matter how deep in lust they get, how crazy wild their sex can sometimes go there is always moments he takes to let her know how much he loves her. To let her know how beautiful he finds her. The words come easy for both of them now and are said often but sometimes- sometimes touch says more than words.

This time when Veronica smiles it's soft and sweet before her head dips and she begins to tease him with her tongue, licking slowly up and down, adding little nips and running her fingernails along his thigh.

"Fuck Veronica!" The groan almost sounds painful but it's from a place of pure pleasure. It still amazes him how much she enjoys this act. How much she gets off on it. "Baby, come up here and let me touch you while you suck on me. You know it's so much better when I get to touch you at the same time."

A few more kisses and Veronica concedes, crawling up on to the couch and halfway laying on his lap to take her time with him as he slides his fingers down her back, curving them softly around her ass to find her wet folds to tease and play himself.

Logan's last coherent thought is- _Oh yeah, she's definitely making the nice list this year_

**LoVe**

On his way home from his first day of playing Santa, Logan stops by a small jewelry story to pick up his final Christmas gift for Veronica. It's a busy little store this time of year so he patiently waits his turn and finds himself drawn to the sparkling engagement rings encased in glass. He wants so much to pick one out for Veronica. Wants to get down on one knee and ask the most important question, a question he wanted to ask her even back in the Hearst days before it all went to hell. He finds his breath getting a little short, his heart beating a little faster as he pictures one of these rings on her finger signifying that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

Logan is not exactly sure why he's so nervous to ask her or, maybe he is. He doesn't know if he could handle it if she said 'no', there is a fear their relationship might not be able to handle it. _You've been together for two years now, longer than you ever have. You've both grown up, matured and are already committed to each other. You're living together, have a combined bank account, work out your differences instead of having yelling matches or running away from each other. You're talking about getting a dog together so what's stopping you? Why do you think she'll say no?_

It's a good question and he honestly doesn't know the answer himself. The only thing he can think of is how she felt about marriage back in high school/early college. She swore she would never get married and never have children. He can understand her reasonings for those attitudes, with what she saw on her cases and growing up. What he isn't sure about, is how she feels now. Actually, that isn't even completely true. They've talked about possible children in the future once he's retired from the Navy and settled into a new career. She told him that she wouldn't mind a child or two as long as it was with him, her only hesitation was him being deployed and she wanted to give them some times to solidify their relationship completely before taking that step. _So, if she's changed her mind on children why do you think she wouldn't have on marriage?_ Maybe the fact came down to he was just plain scared no matter how badly he wanted it.

Logan is shaken out of thoughts by a kind, middle-age woman smiling at him and asking if she can help him. He smiles back and directs her to the sapphire pendant on a platinum chain that caught his eye the last time he was in here. Simple, understated, but extraordinary beautiful, just like his girl. And, he knew she would accept and wear this gift.

When he walks through their front door the delectable smell of vanilla, cinnamon and sugar take over his senses causing his mouth to water. Quietly shedding his shoes and coat at the door, he creeps back to the office and hides Veronica's gift in the last place she would look, her own desk under all the extra office supplies that only seemed to multiply rather than deplete. Then, he makes his way back to the front door and opens and closes it with a bang to announce his presence. "Hi Sweetums! I'm home!" He calls out in an overly cheerful voice.

"Pookie-Bear!" Her bright voice calls from the kitchen, "I'm in here, come tell me about your day playing Santa."

He walks into the kitchen with his trademark smirk on his face, "Pookie-Bear, really?"

"Too much?" Veronica giggles as she removes a tray of her famous snickerdoodles out of the oven before turning it off. She sets the tray down and takes off the oven mitt before making her way to him and throwing her arms around his neck and welcomes him with a kiss.

He hums, tasting the sweetness of the baking on her lips and on her tongue as he kisses her. "How is possible for you to taste even better than you normally do?" His hand comes up to cup the back of your head while his other arm winds around her waist to draw her closer and he feels contentment settle inside of him. Home. This is Home.

She smiles as she draws back. "I made dinner and I just need to put together a salad. Did you want to take a shower beforehand?

With a nod and stealing another kiss, Logan makes his way back to the master bathroom his mind filled with images from his day and the heaviness that began settling in his stomach almost as soon as the children began sitting in his lap to tell him what they wanted for Christmas returns. He makes quick work of the shower, cleaning up and pulling on some comfy sweats and a plain black t-shirt before heading back out to the kitchen to make sure Veronica doesn't need any help.

She's just finishing setting the table when he comes in. She goes back for the two bowls of homemade stew she made before bringing the salad and warm bread and finally taking a seat on Logan's right while he sits at the head of the table. They tried doing the thing where they each sat on an end of the table but they felt too far away from each other despite the fact their table only sits four people. They enjoy the intimacy of sitting next to each other and talking about their day together over dinner, playing footsie and sometimes stealing kisses. Tonight, however, as Veronica takes her seat next to her love, she realizes something is troubling him. So, she lets them get settled with their food and then touches his hand softly so he'll look at her before saying, "Logan?"

He gives her a gentle smile to convey his love and then says the words it feels like he's said to her a million times before in a quiet voice, "Veronica, I need your help."

She merely tilts her head a little and shifts so she is giving him her full attention. "What can I do? What do you need?"

His heart swells with love for this amazing woman beside him. There was no_ 'What did you do?_' or _'What now?'_ No, just a gentle and loving, What do you need, what can I do? No questions asked beforehand, merely an of course I'll help you. Logan gestures to her to begin eating, picking up his own spoon and taking a bite of her delicious beef stew and begins explaining between bites.

"I was noticing the differences between the kids today as they came up to see me. In so many ways it was a lot of fun but sometimes it was also heartbreaking. It was obvious when the kid came from an 09er family by the dress of both child and parent and also by the look on the parent's face as the kid was giving me his or her list. They're obviously going to get everything they want for Christmas. What was so heartbreaking was when it was the other kids, especially when it was obviously a child from the 02 or 03 district." Logan swallows hard. a lump filling his throat. "Veronica, those kids only asked for one thing usually and some of them-" he has to clear his throat "some of them weren't asking for things for themselves but their parents. I had a little boy ask me if I could help get his dad get a job!"

Veronica's cerulean blue eyes fill with tears, her food forgotten as she listens to Logan, her hand moving to grasp his. "Oh Logan!" A few tears begin to slip down her cheeks. She couldn't even imagine what that must be like for those kids. Once her dad was fired from sheriff. things were tough for them yes, but she was older and even then, they always managed to have Christmas together.

Logan takes a deep breath and squeezes her hand gently, "This is where you come in Sugarpuss. I mean- if you're willing and agree. I know we decided to live off both of our salaries and keep the trust in the bank for big purchases like when we decide to buy a house or for emergencies that come up. You know there is more than enough in there that we could live off the trust for the rest of our lives without working, but I agree with you that isn't how we want to live our lives. How would you feel about putting some of that money to good use though, to help some families have a good Christmas this year? I was thinking if there was a way for you to get the information on the families, we can make sure the kids get the presents they want and maybe we can help the families by giving them a little money as well."

Veronica's chair is suddenly scraped back against the floor and she's fling herself into his arm hugging him as tightly as she can. "You have the kindest, most generous heart I've ever seen; Logan and you astound me every single day by how amazing you are. I'm so proud of you. I know I don't tell that to you enough, but I am. I'm so proud of the man you are. I was proud of the boy you were and even prouder of the man you are today. Yes, I'll help you; I'm honored to help you. Let's go make some Christmas miracles happen!"

All he can do is smile and hold his girl tight, burying his face into her hair and breathing in her glorious scent as he feels the weight he has been carrying around lifting. If Veronica is going to help him, he knows they will find a way to make this happen.

**LoVe**

Imagine Logan's surprise the next morning when he wakes at 6:30 is missing a hot blond in his bed; especially since this particular blond doesn't get up before 8:00 if at all possible, and even then, it's sometimes a struggle to get her up. He rolls onto his back and stretches, reaching over and realizing her side of the bed isn't just empty, it's cold. _She's been up awhile._ It's at that same time the spicy scent of gingerbread reaches his nose, prompting him to get up and find his sweats and t-shirt he discarded last night before going to bed and making his way out into the kitchen.

The sight he sees stops him in his tracks. Cookies are everywhere, all different kinds of cookies. She had to have gotten up almost as soon as we went to bed last night to get all of this done!_ Is she okay? Is this her upset about something?_ "Ah- good morning Bobcat," he says a little cautiously, not entirely sure of what is going on.

Veronica spins around with a giant smile lighting up her face as she hears his voice and grabs a mug, pouring him some coffee to bring him with a morning kiss. "Good morning handsome, did you sleep well?"

He accepts the mug and sits down at one of the stools pulled up the counter. "I did, did you sleep at all?" He looks around at the cookies that could more than fill a bakery currently in their kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is great! I figured out how to help you, how we can help." She looks shy suddenly, "I was so excited I wasn't able to sleep and I thought of a way to put that energy into use to help our plans actually."

Logan's whole body instantly relaxes once he realizes that it was excitement not stress or anger that has kept her awake and he pulls her into his arm. His hands stroke tenderly up and down her back and he nuzzles into her neck as he asks, "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to be your elf!"

He tries to hold back the laugh, he really does but it's impossible. The laugh that bursts out of him isn't just a chuckle, but a deep, belly-bursting laugh that has him damn near off the stool and rolling on the floor. Thankfully, Veronica seemed to expect this reaction because she just leans against the counter watching him in amusement as several times he calms down and then busts out laughing again. "Well you're the right height, babe." He is actually wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, he guesses this makes them even for her laughing about the padding and him being Santa the other night.

She waits patiently until he's calmed and then wraps her arms back around him and snuggles into his embrace. "Ready to hear the plan in full now?" Her voice is amused and her eyes twinkling so he knows he's not in any trouble. He just nods in response, not trusting himself to talk. "As I said, I'm going to play your- assistant. I thought I could pass out cookies to the kids and parents and when we find a family you feel needs our help; I'll find a way to make sure I get information so we'll know how to find them."

"What about work?" He asks quietly. "I know you guys have been pretty busy lately at the office."

Veronica turns in his arms more fully and takes his face into her delicate hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "I took the rest of the year off." Her answer is quiet and her eyes are on his, "This is more important Logan; helping you is more important. You're more important. I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like you aren't my number one priority. I know I get too caught up in things sometimes, let things take over. I know I don't tell you like I should how much I love you, as often as I should tell you. But Logan, that's going to change. You are my number one priority. Not just now, but for forever. I love you." With these words she kisses him with so much tenderness it would hurt if it didn't feel so good.

When they finally pull apart, both can barely breathe and he nuzzles his nose softly against hers. "I love you too, Veronica. Always."

**LoVe**

The two weeks leading up to Christmas are two of the most magical weeks either of them has ever experienced. They work as a true team, Santa and his amazing elf. Logan isn't quite sure how Veronica goes about getting information about the families to look them up later and honestly, he doesn't care. He's kept busy with the steady stream of kids wanting to get onto Santa's lap and convince him they've been good all year and should receive what they want for Christmas. More than once he finds himself looking forward to the day, he and Veronica can bring their child to see Santa Claus and participate in this yearly ritual.

He also finds he genuinely enjoys the children, no matter which zip code they come from. Those that still believe in the big man of Christmas haven't developed that famous 09er attitude even if they are a bit spoiled and those from the other zip codes are sweet and hopeful. They all make him laugh sometimes when they try to convince him that they really didn't mean to do this or that during the year. And having Veronica here only makes it better. Watching her with the children, passing out cookies, looking beautiful as she gets down to their level, knows how to comfort them if they are feeling nervous- _There are no words. And nobody should be allowed to look that sexy in an elf costume!_

Every evening as soon as they are out of costume they take the list that Veronica has complied that day and hit the stores, searching for those sought after toys to make sure the children, whose families they just knew wouldn't be able to swing those special gifts, would have a bright Christmas morning ahead of them. They then spend hours wrapping the gifts and placing them in bags along with an envelope for the parents containing a Visa gift card for one thousand dollars, all neatly labeled with the family's names and address in that organized way that only Veronica has. Sometimes they rope their friends into helping with the shopping, but at night, the wrapping and putting together of the gifts is always just them. It's a special time. They talk and laugh, share sweet touches and kisses. Without even realizing it two souls merge even more completely into one.

**LoVe**

It's December 24th and Santa's Workshop is only open for a few hours. Logan and Veronica have roped their friends into being here today with a special mission. As soon as a family is identified as one of their special families and the information is gotten, one of their friends is immediately sent out to retrieve the toy needed. They don't want to take any chances on not being able to get to the stores in time today.

Logan is also a little distracted, even though he pays attention to the children to make sure he doesn't miss anything important. He keeps thinking back to the engagement rings in the jewelry store he went to when he picked out Veronica's necklace. His fears are a lot less now. There is still a little niggling, the _What if she says no?_ But he thinks that might actually be normal for any man, not just him. These last two weeks have only brought them closer together, further cemented their love. And what she said? _She said you are her number one priority. She said she loves you and wants to be with you. She's as committed to you as you are to her!_ He knows they are both in this for the rest of their lives, together. He wonders if he can sneak away and get back to the jewelry store before it closes today.

He's so distracted by this thought that he doesn't realize that the last child is on his lap and no more are in line, although someone is. He makes sure he acknowledges the little girl on his lap and tells her that he'll be visiting her tonight. It makes him smile when she says she'll remember to leave him milk and cookies.

He turns his head briefly to look over and check on the time and feels another weight settle lightly on his lap, a weight he knows well. He turns and finds Veronica sitting gently on his knee smiling and looking a little nervous. It takes another second to realize what she's wearing and it takes his breath away. She's wearing a replica of Rosemary Clooney's Mrs. Claus dress from the end of 'White Christmas', his favorite holiday movie. Red satin trimmed with white faux fur at the cuffs of the sleeves and edges of the elegantly draped skirt. Silver and Red sparkling embellishments along the collar line making her look like the perfect Mrs. to his Mr. and complete with red satin gloves; he can't help but grin. "Hey beautiful, what would you like for Christmas?"

Veronica smiles nervously again and her tongue darts out to sweep across her bottom lip. "Well, I'm a little afraid to ask for what I want this year, to be honest."

This take Logan aback. _What could she be afraid to ask for?_ Instead of asking that, he brings his hand up and brushes his knuckles lightly along her cheek. "No need to be nervous, I happen to know for a fact you're on the nice list and you'll get anything your heart desires." he smiles at her, wanting to ease her nervousness.

She meets his eyes, "You, I want you for Christmas." He doesn't notice her arm drop discreetly down and her hand reach into a well-hidden pocket of the skirt of her dress to grasp something and pull it out.

This time he smiles and rests his forehead against her, "I'm already yours. You already have me."

Veronica smiles back and then gently moves away just slightly. Before he can pout about her moving away, she grasps his left hand and rests something on his fingertip. "Logan, I know I should have written a big speech to say to you. I should try to tell you everything you mean to me but I don't know exactly how to put that into words because, Logan, you are the other part of me. I'm not complete if we're not together. I'm sorry it took me so many years to learn that lesson, to learn how to love you right, to stop running. But I can't imagine my life without you, I don't want it to be without you. I want everything with you, not because I want those things but because I want to share those things with you. Like children, I want to have babies with you. There isn't anyone else I would ever want to do that with. I love you so much and I just want to share everything with you." She stops and takes a deep breath and gazes into his shocked, wide chocolate eyes. "Logan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." It comes out as a whisper at first and then he says it again in a strong voice filled with a warmth and happiness that can only come from a place of love. "Yes Veronica, I'll marry you." He cups her cheek and kisses her chastely but full of passion, his lips moving softly against her as he feels her push something onto his ring finger and dimly hears clapping and the sound of a camera taking pictures around them.

When they finally break the kiss, he can't help but smile so wide his cheeks hurt and then he looks down at the ring he felt her push onto his finger and his breath is taken away again. Not by the ring itself, though it's very nice; a dual polished platinum band with a small square cut diamond in the center of it. No, it's not the ring that takes his breath away; it's seeing it there and knowing it will never leave his finger, knowing that it means that Veronica Mars is going to marry him. _Or, well he's going to marry her_. He kisses her again before whispering, "How much shopping do we have to do tonight before the stores close?"

Veronica grins, her eyes shining as she hugs him and shakes her head. "None, that's why I made sure we had extra helpers today."

"We need to go home now Bobcat." He kisses her cheek, mindful that even though kids are no longer in line to see him, he's still dressed as Santa and he doesn't want to be the reason parents have to explain anything they shouldn't, should anyone see. "I need to make love to my future wife."

She shivers in response and nods, sliding off his lap and offering him her hand. He gets up from his Santa throne and takes it, kissing her knuckles, gives everyone a wave barely paying attention to them and leading his beautiful girl out of the mall, to the car.

The **only** reason they make it inside the house is because Logan is still dressed as Santa and neither of them are willing to take a chance on a kid in the neighborhood seeing Mr. and Mrs. Claus having sex. As soon the front door closes, he has Veronica pushed up against it, frantically kissing her, tongue sweeping in exploring her mouth and tasting her while simultaneously getting out of the Santa suit and padding. Thankfully he had lost the wig and beard in the car on the way home. He manages to get himself stripped down to his boxers while kissing her and stops her hands from unbuttoning the gorgeous dress she's wearing.

"Not yet" he murmurs as his lips find her neck, licking and sucking against her skin, causing her to make the most delicious little sounds that drive him crazy. Taking her wrists and directing her to loop her arms around his neck, his hands run down her sides, groaning at the way the fabric fits her curves perfectly before reaching her hips and moving out to a full skirt.

He nibbles on her earlobe and then licks it. "Veronica?" He says softly getting a sound of acknowledgment in return. "Will you let me get you an engagement ring? I want something on your finger besides just a band if you'll let me put it there. You deserve a beautiful ring on your finger. Please?"

She nudges him gently so he brings his face back up to hers and she cups his cheek as she nods. "Yes, but can we- can I request something?"

He kisses her again deeply before responding with, "What?"

She strokes his cheek and looks into his eyes, "Can it be modest? Something that I won't be nervous about wearing while working?" She says this gently because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings in any way. They do live a modest lifestyle but every once in a while, Logan likes to splurge and she worries this might be one of those times. Besides, she doesn't want to take a ring Logan buys for her off and if it's too big than it would be dangerous to wear while working.

"I can agree to that, would you like to pick it out yourself?" He chuckles and kisses her softly as his hands continue to explore her curves, sweeping up to cup her breasts through the dress making her moan quietly. There's a giddiness that fills him when she agrees to wear his ring like he's wearing hers even though he knows she'll wear a wedding band when they marry.

Veronica shakes her head, "No, you pick it for me please, I just wanted to make sure I never have to take it off."

A growl rumbles through his chest and suddenly he's kissing her fervently again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as he pushes his body against hers and begin to slowly undo the buttons to open her dress. He gets lost in kissing her, touching her skin as it's revealed to him, hearing her gasp and whimper in response to those touches. Once her dress hits the floor at her feet, her bra and panties soon follow. She suddenly finds herself lifted up and she wrapping her legs around his waist as he holds her steady so his mouth can find her knotted nipples. Lapping and nibbling at them with his own soft sounds that only come from making her feel good. He knows just how to use his teeth to scrape and tug on them with the perfect amount of pressure causing her to cry out for him.

"Do you trust me Bobcat?" Logan suddenly looks up at her from between her breasts and her head is spinning so much it takes a moment to realize he asked her something and then nod in response.

"With my life"

He grins and suddenly she's hoisted up higher against the door, so high in fact, her head is nearly touching the ceiling and her legs are now over his shoulders rather than around his waist. She only has a split second to realize this before he buries his face between her thighs with a hungry growl, his tongue parting her folds to lap at her wetness. Her head fall back against the wall and Veronica's back arches a little, fingers find purchase in his hair, tugging eagerly when Logan's tongue makes its way to her swollen clit.

"Yes..oh yes!" Veronica's voice is hoarse and husky and she tugs to guide him right where she wants his talented tongue.

He uses the tip of said tongue to push back the hood of her clit and then his lips to close around it before sucking and she's flying, screaming out his name as she comes, waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He holds her waist tightly to keep her in place and eagerly drinks in everything she gives him, never able to get enough, wanting to be able to taste her on his tongue for hours even after this is over.

When she whimpers from the very back of her throat, Logan knows to start bringing her down gently with nuzzles and soft small kisses. When Veronica comes back to him, he lets her slide down gently until she's got her legs wrapped around his waist again and then carries them to the bedroom, placing kisses against those sweet lips the whole way.

She's laid gently onto the bed and makes sure not to let him get too far away, cradling him with her body and urging with the tilt of her hips for him to enter her. "Please Logan" It comes out in a whisper but it may as well be a scream.

Their hands find one another's, fingers entwining as they move to rest above their heads. Their bodies know this dance and find each other's easily. His cock slips into her with a gentle slow thrust and she arches to receive him, takse him as deeply as she can until they are joined together completely.

Then, they stop. Hands held, breath bated, foreheads resting against one another's, eyes locked; a frozen moment of time that only belongs to them. They can feel the past, the present, and the future. They know as long as they are together, it's going to be good, that they can face anything, do anything.

It becomes overwhelming and they have to move now. Without a word spoken, because none are needed, Logan keeps his thrusts smooth, steady, and deep and Veronica knows how to tilt her hips and when to raise up a little more; when it's time to wrap her legs back around them. They start slow but begin to build to a faster pace. Allowing the emotions between them dictate everything. He doesn't know where he ends and she begins anymore, they are simply one.

Panting breaths are shared until it starts to reach a crescendo. The sound of their bodies coming together over and over again fill their bedroom. Cries fill the space though they couldn't tell you who made what sound. Then, suddenly, they're moving fast, desperately, chasing their orgasms together until they both fall apart calling the other's name.

Hours later they're curled up together, softly caressing and talking. Sharing in the happiness that only a couple can experience, knowing that everything is right with the world. Lazily Veronica lifts her head and notices that it's midnight. She wiggles up and kisses him. "Merry Christmas, Logan"

"Merry Christmas, Veronica."

She smiles at the love in his voice. "Ready to go spread some Christmas miracles?"

With a kiss he replies, "I am, but nothing will top the miracle of having you in my life, love. Nothing will ever top that miracle."


End file.
